What Comes Up Must Come Down
by ericandnellforever
Summary: Last fic in the "I'm gone" Trilogy. What will happen... Read and findout. rated for safety


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ncis La . I only have one character Grace who replaced Nate,**

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's POV<strong>

It was two weeks ago that I died only for a minute but I did die… for Nell, since it was for Nell it was worth pain. To gain some off my lost rippedness… (which I didn't have any I'm actually gaining more muscle then I had before) by running but I have to take it easy on the cardio because my wound isn't completely healed. Of Couse my apartment is too small for a treadmill but, luckily, I have a park a block away from my building where I run every night. Sometimes Nell would sit on a bench near the path I run and just wait there for me. Then we would go for coffee. I hope she's at that bench tonight because I have a surprise for her. _"you can do this Eric you love her and you don't want to lose her it's just one simple 4 word question." _ I thought to myself running at a steady pace. Then, I saw something that made my heart break, standing at the ordinary bench where I saw Nell almost every night. I saw Nell, but she was kissing Nate. All of a sudden I was revolted, I was about 25 feet away, but I could tell it was her. I felt sick. I ran home as fast as my legs would carry me, and I fumbled trying to unlock the door. When I did I ran into the bathroom and puked my guts out. To think I almost died for her...it saddened me.

* * *

><p><strong>Nell's POV<strong>

I thought Nate came to make sure Eric was ok, but he apparently had his own agenda. I was waiting by the bench for Eric to come running like I do almost every night and Nate comes by: "How's Eric doing?" I ask. "good." Nate replies. Then he makes more small talk. "I'm glad you're here if you weren't Eric would probably still be at home trying to figure out how to deal with his death /revival." I say sincerely "he's not the only reason I came back I also came back so I could see you. He says as he kisses me for a long 60 seconds before I managed to pull away. "Nate! I'm dating Eric!" I said angrily. "Nell I didn't mean... I... I'm so sorry I didn't know I thought you were just checking on Eric because he was your partner." Nate said embarrassed and shocked. he apologized a million times more before I finally told him to go home. I waited for Eric for 2 hours, but he never showed. so I went home.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's POV<strong>

**The Next Day**

I had to call in sick 'cuz I didn't get any sleep last night and I can't keep anything down. Nell called me 5 times last night, I finally just decided to turn off my phone. I was having a terrible day I could barely move. I knew one thing though I was not running tonight. Then to my surprise someone knocks on the door. As I slowly made my way to the door in my bathrobe. "_Please don't be my landlady." _I thought quietly to my self. I opened the door to see Grace. Of course I should have guessed she would show up she always shows up at times that I don't want her. to, like when I was getting a necklace for Nell's birthday...Grace sucks at lying so when Nell interrogated her and she totally gave away the surprise. Shit I thought about her again. While I was thinking apparently Grace just stood there at my door looking at the changing expressions on my face. "Eric you look like shit really green shit." Grace said. Thanks to her my face was even greener so I told her she could come in and sit and that I would be right back. 20 minutes later I appear out of my bedroom fully dressed in my usual including flip-flops. "Whats up?" I asked trying to sound normal but going all phlegmy. "Whats up with you sicko? Why weren't you at work?" She asked like I didn't look like I could puke all over. "I am kinda sick Grace, if you haven't noticed." I said trying to sound even sicker than I actually was. "Eric whats wrong I can see right past your firewall." Grace said pleased that she used a geek term. Then I broke down an told her everything and then I actually could stand without feeling nauseous.

* * *

><p><strong>Nell's POV<strong>

Eric wasn't going to come in today. I missed him so much. I needed to see him so I could tell him about what happened with Nate, I just had to figure out how to explain. I was running thru the scenarios in my head when I hear a familiar flipy floppy sound. A Gush of excited/nervousness filled the room, I had to tell him. "Nell why did you kiss Nate." Eric said with rage as he entered the room. "Eric he kissed me I pulled away as soon as I could." I said pleading my case. " Nell I am willing to die for you does that mean anything to you?" Eric said as the rage in his voice turned to sadness. "Eric of course it does, you have clearly demonstrated that you did die for me!" I said with a grateful voice. "Nell I died for 30 seconds it didn't count!" he said. "Eric what are you trying to say?" I asked. "Nell I am... Breaking... up with... you." he said with no emotion in his voice. I knew how he felt because it was all over his face. I searched those once welcoming blue eyes for that sparkle that gave me hope, but it was no where to be found; neither was my hope. Then as he was turning to leave I kissed him, when he pulled away I felt empty like a huge chunk of my heart was missing. Then, the tears started to fall. I quietly stood there, crying. "_I hate you Nate_!" I thought quietly to my self longing for that chuck to come back and fix my broken heart. I sat in his chair sobbing. "_You lost him Nell, you lost the one guy that would die for you. That loved you so much that he would make sure everything alright. That wasn't afraid to proclaim to the world "Hey every one this is Eric Beale's girl!" Nell... You lost him."_ I thought remembering that kiss, Seattle, our first case. I missed him already!

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's POV<strong>

"Nell I am... Breaking... up with... you." I said. I don't know why, but I scanned Nell's eyes looking for even a sign of regret ,there was none. I could almost feel the sparkle fade from my eyes. Then she kissed me, and it was time to pull out the self control methods. When I walked out of OPS I drove home and turned on the Xbox. Of course that only worked for so long until I broke down in tears. With tears trickling down my face, I made my way to my room, where I opened up the drawer in my nightstand and grabbed a small green velvet box. When he opened it which revealed a beautiful 2 karot emerald-cut diamond on a simple band. Last night if Nell didn't kiss Nate, and if she was sitting on that bench Eric would ask her one of the hardest questions he would ever have to ask. he recited his terminated plan in his head. "_Nell could I ask you a question?" _he thought knowing Nell of course she would say yes."_Nell I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and that's why I'm asking you this, Nell Jones will you marry me?" _ I thought wishing I just said that instead of what I did. The words still lingered in my head "_Nell I am... Breaking... up with... you." _my mind said. "_Breaking... up with... you._" I couldn't take it anymore. I laid down on my bed and I cried myself to sleep hoping Nell was doing the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Nell's POV<strong>

**The Next Day**

I cried myself to sleep last night. Dreaming of Seattle, my office, and Eric. I was sobbing on my way to work hoping Eric would notice the red in my eyes, hoping that he would ask for me back. I am probably a pushover, but I would say yes if he asked me out again. I love him alot. When I walked into OPS I saw Eric. "Hey." I said even thou I knew he wouldn't respond. Then he just got up, and left OPS. "_I hate you Nate I hate you." _I thought sitting in my chair right next to his.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's POV<strong>

**Downstairs**

I just couldn't stay in OPS, I couldn't show her that my eyes were red, or that I had huge bags under my eyes. Everything I tried to do to keep me occupied was a lost cause, because everything reminded me of Nell."Eric you look like shit!" Kensi said. "Well I look pretty good for a guy that can't do anything because everything he does reminds him of his ex-girlfriend!"I said with unintentional attitude. "So wait...You're telling me that you have been in your house just sitting?" Kensi said like I was insane for grieving. "Yeah." I said like as little kid that just got in trouble. " We are taking you out for dinner tonight." Kensi said for the whole team. "Not me , got a date. Sorry." Deeks said. "paper work I'm pulling an all-nighter." G said. " Promised Grace I help her work out tonight. Sorry." Sam said. "I guess its just you and me... Red Robin... 8 o'clock. I'll pick you." Kensi said. "OK." I said then returned to my work.

* * *

><p><strong>Nell's POV<strong>

This has been the saddest/boringest day of my life. I fell asleep for most if the day because we didn't have any cases and of course small talk is out of the question, so why would he wake me up. He didn't but now its 7 and I just woke up I lost like 9 hours of my day. "You're awake." Eric said. I was surprised he even talked to me."Yup. Eric about last night..." I started but then Eric cut me off."Nell you already stated your case." Erid said. "Listen, I just wanted to say Nate's leaving."I stated. "Great so now your leaving." Eric said with saddened rage. "No I'm not that's my point. When Nate kissed me I wished that he didn't... I wished that you where the one kissing me. Eric I want to be with you please just let me do that!"I replied, tears falling from my cheeks. "Nell you broke my heart, and you just expect me to say I'm sorry!" Eric said, now with pure rage. "No you don't even have to say that all you have to do is kiss me right now, and forget this even happened." I pleaded. " No Nell, It's not that easy." Eric said ans he checked his watch. "I'm late." Eric said as he rushed out the door. "_He didn't even say good bye."_ I thought. "Nell you OK?" a voice behind me said. "To be truthful I am anything but ok." I said knowing the voice belonged to Deeks. "Do you want to hang out tonight?" He said. "Sure video games my house 9." I said happy that I would have something to distract me.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's POV<strong>

**His House**

I got home 9 minutes before 8. I had enough time to comb my hair before I heard the honk. "I've been waiting for 10 minutes." She said after I got in her car. "Sorry."I said then we went to Red Robin.

* * *

><p><strong>Nell's Pov<strong>

**Her House**

I had only 3 minutes til Deeks gets here. So I decided to change into jeans and a tee shirt. Then I heard the door bell. "Is that Eric shirt?" He said as I opened the door. "Wow it is... I didn't notice that... Whats this doing here?" I said trying to act like I didn't know that already. "But you already knew that." Deeks said "_Damm I am so obvious!" _I thought. " Yup." I said as I let him in.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's POV<strong>

**Red Robin**

"How are you doing?" Kensi asked. "Well... Despite my amazing composure I'm terrible." I replied. "Nice job being humble Eric." Kensi said sarcastically. "How have you been." I said refurring to the date Deeks had tonight."What do you mean by that?" Kensi asked, event thought I knew she knew what I was saying. "Well Deeks said he had a date tonight and you are is partner." I rephrased. "It's his life." she said clearly trying to avoid this conversation. "Why did you break up with Nell?" Kensi asked. I didn't want to answer, but I told her any way... I told her about running in the park, and seeing Nell with Nate. I told her about running home. I told her about everything, and when I was done it was her turn to talk. "So Nell cheated on you... I mean if it was a different person I wouldn't be surprised, but Nell." Kensi said in shock. "Nell didn't kiss Nate, Nate kissed her." I said as I went into defense mode. _"Why am I defending her?"_ I thought. "Why aren't you guys getting back together?" Kensi asked. "Kensi she still broke my heart. That night she didn't call she didn't text she didn't do anything." I said. I wish they would stop questioning me... Like that would ever happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Nell's POV<strong>

"I know why Eric dumped you..." Deeks said."Yeah its kinda sucks, because the way he says it totally destroys my credibility." I said truthfully. "Wait so Nate kissed you it wasn't the other way around?" Deeks replied. sadly he wasn't joking. "Nate kissed me I didn't kiss him." I said tired of proving myself. I would think a year would be enough time to know what they would and wouldn't do. "Nell, I wasn't doubting you, I just haven't got the chance to talk to you as much as Eric or Kensi." Deeks said. " Shit its one I should get going." Deeks said dusting off cookie crumbs as he got up. I stood up and hugged him and we said good bye. After he leftI attempted to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

I came into the bullpen to the sound of grace laughing ... A lot. "Hey Nell you look like you got some sleep last night." Kensi complemented. "Thank you concealer." I said as I walked up to OPS Center and saw Eric asleep with his head on his keyboard... Classic. So I lifted his head up took his glasses off and carefully draped a blanket over him. "How have you not thrown out your back yet?" I asked knowing he wouldn't respond, then I went down stairs go some coffee and muffins I placed coffee and a muffin on his desk i set some on mine and kicked my feet up.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's POV.<strong>

When I woke up all i saw was blur until I reached for my glasses on my desk. When I put them on I saw 3 things that weren't there before. 2.A blanket 3. Coffee and a muffin. "Good morning sleepy coffee and muffin are for you." Nell said cheerfully. Then I knew how much she cared.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey... Sorry it took soooooo long for me to publish this one... I have been reallly busy. This the end of the trilogy... I might expand on it. I love feedback so please review ... Thanks for reading.<strong>


End file.
